A House Divided
by pterryfan
Summary: AU fic. See Author's Note


A House Divided

Author's Note: I know, I know, you all hate my AU characters, but putting Harry in here was the best way I could think of to make it work. His anxiety is my own in this case. I'm sorry for the back-story pileup too, but I wanted desperately to try and fit as many elements of their relationship into it as possible. You might hate it, you might find the concepts preposterous, but _please_ review it!

"I don't want you to go," were Harry Zeffereli's first words to Bobby Goren as soon as they had some privacy after Bobby Goren and Alex Eames Zeffereli had told him that they had been asked back to the Major Case Squad.

Bobby's eyebrows rose. "What? Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, you've got a job already with the FBI. They like you there, and I haven't heard any complaints out of you."

"Hang on—you and I both know I'm not nearly as happy as I was working with Eames."

"Bobby, you can't go back to the way you were," wheedled Harry.

Bobby shrugged. "I can't think why."

"Ross won't be there anymore, for one thing," Harry pointed out quietly.

"Bill will be, though. I've asked around the force, and he's a great boss from everything I've heard."

Harry looked away. _Something's really bugging him_, thought Bobby. He sat on the couch and looked closely at his second-best friend and greatest admirer since Leah had died. "Are you jealous of Eames's and my working together again?"

"No! Why would I be? I know there's nothing between the two of you." Harry's firm belief in this fact had been confirmed before he married Eames; he had shown the engagement ring to Bobby first, offering him twenty-four hours in which to get in a proposal of his own. _"If you think you would make her happier, then the two of you should have a chance." _Bobby had declined, but was secretly thrilled that his partner had found a man who would put her happiness above his own. It had cemented the friendship between the two men for good; Eames had no idea.

There had never been any tension between Bobby and Harry over Eames, mainly because Harry was almost as infatuated with Bobby as he was with his wife. That also had happened first, a chance meeting in the locker rooms, a split second glance at brown eyes and graying hair, and a "Hel-_lo_!" from Harry to Bobby, followed by a gentle letting down that was the biggest disappointment of Harry's life thus far. Eames knew of Harry's feelings, treating them with sympathetic affection and humor—but being very firm on the impossibility of sharing Harry with anyone else, bar Craig Ferguson should he become available.

Bobby snapped out of his reverie to note a still-unmoved Harry gazing at him from below his eyebrows. "Howard will be there," said Bobby almost as an afterthought. Howard had been Harry's partner, Leah's husband, and Bobby's spiteful rival over Leah's affections. That had made for several conflicting loyalties, but Howard had been Harry's closest friend before Leah had died.

Harry waved a hand in dismissal. "He's married again."

Bobby's jaw dropped. "What? To whom?"

"A girl named Tammy."

"Oh." Bobby swallowed. "Are they happy?"

"I saw the wedding photo online; she's a redhead," said Harry gloomily. Howard had only ever liked blondes; had only ever liked Leah, really.

"Damn," said Bobby, thinking to himself, _and here I am wanting to never even date again._

Harry and Bobby thought their separate thoughts for a time, then Bobby tried another tack. "Just keep back your judgment until you've met Bill."

Harry shook his head. "Don't want to meet Captain Hannah."

"Wait, are you saying you're jealous of my friendship with Bill?"

"_Don't_, Bobby; don't make me go there."

But Bobby pushed the subject; he was a cop, it was his nature. "I don't understand. You don't mind me and Lewis hanging out, you seemed to like him the couple of times you've met him. Anyway, he'll be my boss more than my friend."

Harry sighed, looking resigned. "Fine, you want to know what this is all about? It's about your and Lexie's friendship."  
>Bobby shook his head. "I don't understand."<p>

Harry shrugged, continued, "Do you remember the Testarossa case? You going undercover?"

Bobby nodded, his stomach clenching. He remembered all too well. She had been so mad that she had turned on Harry when he told her Bobby was still the man he most trusted to have her back. What Bobby didn't know, would never know, was that after Eames had found out, she had gotten drunk and sobbed incoherently into his shoulder all night long. His heart had broken for her, but he'd been the one to get her to make peace, because it was still _Bobby_, after all.

"Harry, look at me," said Bobby in his most urgent voice, "I will _never ever_ do that to her again."

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully. "This Hannah though—he's going to be a new part of the equation between you two."

"Look, I know you don't know him," Bobby said patiently, "but he's a standup guy."

"And you're already doing what I'm afraid of."

Bobby felt his skin prickle. "Doing? What am I doing?"

Harry stood up, looked straight at his best friend. "With Ross it was the two of you—you and Lexie—against him, against the world really. Now here's someone _you_ know, someone _you_ like, someone _you_ sympathize with . . ."

Bobby could only stare; he felt his eyes welling. "You think I'd, what, abandon her? Toss her away? You don't trust _me_? We've been practically family for years, and suddenly you don't trust _me_?"

Harry looked at Bobby wretchedly. "You know how I care about you; but I've got to put Lexie first."

"You think I wouldn't?" Bobby snapped.

Harry had the grace to look away when he said, "It's happened before."

For a moment Bobby could hardly breathe from the conflicting emotions he felt. Finally he asked, "Does Eames feel the same way?" Eames, who had changed her middle name for

him—surely she still trusted him?

Thankfully Harry shook his head. "No. We don't talk about it, but I'm sure she would disagree with me."

Bobby stood up sadly. "I thought you had my back. I thought you believed in me. You were the one to make peace after Testarossa, I thought you had put that behind you."

Harry looked back at Bobby. "I have to put Lexie first, Bobby. She _can't_ be put through the ringer again like that."

Suddenly Bobby was tired of talking. He grabbed his coat, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Out, I need to clear my head."

"Don't talk to Lex about this, whatever you do!"

Bobby didn't answer.

TBC.


End file.
